


Sacrifice

by FenZev



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenZev/pseuds/FenZev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon Age Origins Endgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

The sky was a crimson red, filled with black smoke that tainted the lungs. Battle cries heard in the distance, the sounds of arrows tearing through the wind. Crackles of electricity, frost and fire laid dozens to rest. A crunch of bone, a scream from pain. A footstep and then flight. A body thrown, a wall covered in blood. The smell of death. And through it all, the constant thunderous roar of the blackest demon of them all.

A quick conversation, a snap decision. Who shall die for all the world? Who's duty is it? Who's burden? Who's heart-wrenching screams would be heard as their lover took that final blow?

They run, they slide, they slice through the belly of the beast. They raise their sword with a final yell, and the fighting halts as the bright light fills the darkest sky. Thunderous screams of triumph, of glory, of life, as the smoke clears, the sky opens up, and the sun kisses them hello once more.

_"My friends. We are gathered here to pay respects to the Grey Warden who saved us all. They gave their life to destroy the blight, a sacrifice we must never forget. I thought we would be together forever. You will be missed, more than I can possibly say."_

The war was over. The blight was over. They were over. Tears were shed, drinks were had in their memory, and tales were told. Stories became songs. Songs became legends. But the void left in their heart would never be filled again.


End file.
